Der Rausch
by verlirene
Summary: Tanpa suara, hanya bahasa bisu dari dua pasang mata. Saat itulah mereka mengerti— [untuk crystallized cherry]


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Saya _mah cuma apa atuh_. Untung kagak, prokras iya. #SemangatUNCLOS

Note: mungkin yang rikues sudah lupa kalau rikues ini. :")

* * *

 **Der Rausch  
** _(Deutsch)_ / _m_ keadaan mabuk; keadaan terbuai/

.

Sekali lagi—satu hari dari sebuah minggu yang panjang, ia masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan langkah gontai. Sorot wajahnya bagai berawai, membuat buruk sosoknya yang ampai. Namun, apa bisa dikata? Tatkala biner kembar kehijauan itu menatap sosok pemuda di atas sofa—tertidur pulas dan bersikap abai; semua memori kembali menerjangnya layaknya badai.

Lelah ia harus menerima semua kenang yang diimpikannya agar hilang. Argumentasi sia-sia, teriakan, amarah, lalu… berakhir. Rasa muak mengalahkan keinginan untuk saling melempar cerca, hingga tatkala benak sudah kehabisan kata untuk dipikirkan dan mulut sudah lelah mengucap serapah, yang tertinggal hanyalah kebencian mewarnai tatapan.

Tanpa suara, hanya bahasa bisu dari dua pasang mata.

Saat itulah mereka mengerti—

— _kita harus sudahi ini._

.

Dalam pikir ia menyimpan banyak emosi. Sakit, kecewa, marah, dan sedih. Namun toh, yang diucapkan dalam benaknya tak lebih dari satu kalimat protes: _urgh, bau bir_.

Itu, merujuk pada bau alkohol yang memenuhi penciuman bersamaan dengan langkahnya melewati ruang tengah menuju ke kamar tidur. Suasananya gelap nan redup. Tak ada lampu menyala sehingga satu-satunya penerangan adalah cahaya dari jalanan yang menyusup melalui jendela bertirai putih. Sekali pun ia tak pernah mengerti—apa yang bagus dari alkohol? Minuman perusak syaraf dan memiliki rasa pahit itu, ah, tidak—dia **tidak** paham (dan tidak mau paham). Akan tetapi orang yang tengah bergelung di atas kasur itu selalu menimpakan beban pikirnya pada berkaleng-kaleng bir, mabuk, kemudian tidur.

(Dia masih tidak paham.)

Seharusnya melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, yang ia lakukan adalah menghinakan. Caci maki penuh benci dibumbui satir terperinci. Namun ada hati yang menolak untuk merendahkan sosok tercinta, sehingga alih-alih segera tidur, yang dilakukannya adalah mengambil sehelai selimut untuk melindungi sosok pemabuk di ruang tengah dari dinginnya AC.

Sejenak, irisnya mengamati sosok di hadapannya lamat-lamat. Ada dorongan untuk mengucapkan beberapa patah kata seperti 'selamat malam' atau 'selamat tidur' sebelum pergi ke kamarnya dan terlelap, tapi tak dilakukannya. Hanya bisu dalam ruangan bau, serta rindu yang menginginkan semua ini cepat berlalu.

(Astaga—air matakah itu yang menuruni pipinya?)

.

Pagi menjelang dan bau roti panggang yang menggelitik penciumannya membuatnya terbangun. Kepalanya sakit setelah semalam meminum terlalu banyak bir dan tidur lebih lama dari seharusnya. Matahari sudah tinggi; ini berarti dia melewatkan satu hari tanpa digaji. Bunyi berdesis masih terdengar dari arah dapur, ia mengerling—menimbang apakah merupakan saat yang baik untuk keluar atau tidak. Namun toh, perutnya tak bisa berbohong. Ia keluar, dan menemukan kehampaan bersamaan dengan hati yang ingin mencecar.

Urgh.

Suasana yang canggung membuatnya tak terbiasa.

Walaupun berat untuk diakui, ia sadar bahwa dirinya bukan orang yang romantis; hanya seorang apatis yang dengan segala kemampuannya hanya bisa membuat wanita yang ia cintai menangis. Dengan mata gelapnya, Sasuke bisa melihat bagaimana muram menghampiri wajah yang biasa menyapanya berdahanam.

Sosok wanita itu persis di seberangnya. Ayu, mengenakan celemek ungu, dan… _sayu_. Satu ekspresi sendu yang tak pernah ia saksikan pada masa-masa terdahulu. Lebih mengerikan lagi baginya, saat ia ingat bahwa penyebab dari sang pemilik raut wajah penuh lara, semua adalah salahnya. Saat biner mereka bertemu pandang, ada sedikit hasrat dalam dirinya untuk membuat sebuah senyum terpampang. Begitu juga dengan Sakura. Namun, saat ia mengumpulkan kemauan untuk menyungging senyum, hatinya terasa vakum.

 _Untuk apa tersenyum?_ Ia bertanya-tanya. Bukan kewajibannya untuk tersenyum, pula bukan kewajibannya untuk merasa bersalah. Ego yang menguasai dirinya kembali meraja, memaksa untuk mengingat malam penuh derita. Semua ini hanya karena hobinya yang tidak berkenan—mabuk setelah pulang kerja karena kinerja yang kurang memuaskan; adakah yang salah dengan hal itu? Ia rasa, tidak ada. Semua pria memiliki haknya untuk mabuk, sama seperti wanita memiliki hak mereka untuk menghabiskan uang di pusat perbelanjaan.

Ia mendesah tanpa suara. Benaknya seolah mempermainkan, membuat paginya penuh dengan emosi yang tidak perlu. Diambilnya roti panggang dari atas meja tanpa ucapan terima kasih, lalu memakannya dalam perjalanannya ke kamar mandi. Sikapnya seolah telah melupakan pelajaran tata krama meja makan yang sudah mengalir dalam nadinya selama sekian lama, namun bagi Sasuke… ini adalah sesuatu yang simbolis. Ia melakukan hal ini bukan karena suka, melainkan ingin menunjukkan sebal yang ia rasa.

(Mungkin Sakura sudah mengetahui hal ini, tapi… )

Ia lihat, Sakura masih belum beranjak sama sekali dari dapur. Sekelebat rambut berwarna merah muda tertangkap ujung matanya tengah mencuci sesuatu di wastafel. Barangkali piring. Ia berusaha untuk tak peduli.

"… Aku… berangkat dulu."

Pamit tersebut terdengar berdetum dalam suasana tegang dan apartemen yang lengang. Saat ia merasa tak akan ada balasan, Sasuke mendecak pelan.

Lihat, dia masih berbaik hati, bukan? Mengucapkan pamit di saat hati menahan sakit; bukan suatu hal mudah untuk dilakukan. Pintu ditarik pelan saat Sasuke membiarkan dirinya keluar dari spasi menyesakkan yang ia—pernah—sebut "rumah", kemudian berjalan tanpa menoleh. Lagi.

.

Setiap langkah ia lakukan dalam ayunan lemah, berikut desah dalam setiap jejak lelah. Sekali lagi, ia adalah orang realistis: betapa ia sadar bahwa dunia berputar dengan konstan dan stabil kendati hatinya remuk redam, ia sudah tahu akan fakta tersebut, bahkan lebih tahu ketimbang seekor burung mengepakkan sayapnya. Tetapi, seberapapun ia mencoba tak acuh, apa yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menahan emosi. _Jangan marah, jangan marah, jangan marah…_ Sebuah perintah bergema bagai mantra. Setiap menit, tangannya terkepal sedang rahangnya mengeras. Segala hal seperti tidak berjalan dengan sempurna.

Ini bukan dirinya. Ini bukan performa aslinya.

Ini bukan hidupnya yang… _normal_.

Di atas meja ada sebuah foto kecil, berada dalam pigura silver berornamen hati yang sama-sekali-bukan-gayanya. "Tsk," ia mendecak pelan, memandang dua orang dalam foto itu dengan rasa bingung dicampur amarah. Seolah itu adalah sebuah ironi yang tidak pada tempatnya. Sejenak ia kembali diam dan sejurus kemudian, Sasuke sudah membalikkan pigura tersebut dengan kasar, foto berada di bagian bawah. Itu, adalah fotonya dengan Sakura saat mereka berlibur ke Thailand, seminggu setelah Sakura berulangtahun.

… Itulah, mengapa disebut _ironi_.

.

Sebuah nada tunggu terdengar, menyusup ke gendang telinga. Sekali, dua kali, dan tiga kali, lalu—seperti yang diduganya—ada sapaan terdengar. Artikulasi monoton dan kata-kata formal terucap. Bosan. Ia memutar mata sejenak kemudian menyeka bekas air matanya. Pelan, ia berkata dengan ragam bahasa yang tak kalah resmi. "Maaf, saya ingin mengambil cuti untuk dua hari. Haruno Sakura dari Divisi _Sales_ , terima kasih."

Panggilan pun berakhir.

Ia sendiri mengerti bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah sebuah tindak kekanakan. Seharusnya bukan seperti ini ia bertingkah, mengingat ia adalah seorang wanita kuat. Namun, bahkan wanita terkuat adalah sosok yang masih dapat dikacaukan oleh emosi. Saat ia merasa kalut dan berada di ujung tanduk, memenangkan diri terdengar sebagai opsi terbaik. Terbaik dari yang buruk—semua-semua di dunia seolah ingin membuatnya luluh lantak.

Pagi ini, menatap wajah _nya_ bukan hal menyenangkan untuk dilakukan.

Sore ini, tidak bersua dengannya bukanlah sesuatu untuk dipermasalahkan.

Malam ini, nanti—saat ia datang—makan malam menjadi ritual pembawa beban.

Sekarang, yang dapat ia perjuangkan hanyalah bagaimana menahan agar semua emosi tak membawanya pada sedu-sedan. Cukup sudah, ia lelah mengenai bagaimana bisa air matanya terus menitik saat berada di rumah yang seharusnya merupakan sarang bagi dirinya yang lelah ditempa rutinitas. Rumah yang semula hangat mendadak dingin, hanya karena sebuah percikan dalam hubungan dua insan yang menempati. Aneh, namun itulah hidup.

(Siaran komedi di televisi bahkan bagai sinisme bagi sang gadis empunya sakit.)

.

Datangnya malam seperti drama picisan. Sudah dinanti, adiktif pula. Kalau biasanya ia mengidentikkan malam sebagai: lelah, lesu, dan lepasnya rindu; maka kali ini—dalam semua masalah yang tengah membuat emosinya sampai ke ubun-ubun—ia menganggap sepinya malam sebagai sinonim rasa damai. Ia bukan orang yang maniak bekerja, tetapi kesadarannya sebagai wanita karir membuat Sakura lama-kelamaan melupakan nikmatnya sebuah hari libur. Ia _lupa_ bagaimana rasanya terdiam di depan televisi dan menikmati semua drama siang kacangan. Ia _lupa_ bagaimana nikmatnya membuat kopi dari nol. Ia _lupa_ bahwa sinar matahari itu rasanya hangat. Dan ia juga _lupa_ bahwa alasan mereka membeli apartemen ini adalah untuk menikmati laju dari orang yang berlalu-lalang kala melintasi taman kota.

Mungkin mereka berdua sudah terlalu menikmati menjadi orang yang berlalu-lalang itu, sehingga mereka pun _lupa_ bahwa di atas sana ada orang yang lebih menikmati hidup mereka, lebih memaknai hidup mereka, lebih merasakan alam. Sementara **mereka** , di bawah sana, sibuk bekerja dan mondar-mandir sana-sini hanya untuk bayaran bulanan yang bahkan tidak cukup untuk memesan hotel bintang lima di Thailand untuk ditinggali selama seminggu.

Dahulu mereka miskin dan tidak punya uang. Tetapi di samping pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil yang mereka alami, setidaknya, mereka bahagia. Sekarang, dengan gaji mereka yang di atas pendapatan per kapita negara, kebahagiaan itu justru hilang.

 _Ke mana?_

Sakura menanyakan sesuatu yang retoris. Sebab ia tahu betul, bahwa kebahagiaan itu tidak pernah hilang. Dia— _mereka_ —hanya lupa bagaimana rasanya bahagia.

Setelah menyadari ini, Sakura mendadak rindu dengan sosok yang bertahun-tahun selalu menemaninya. Mendadak hatinya melemah, melapuk, lalu perlahan memaafkan bau bir yang selalu memenuhi ruang keluarga saat sosok itu tiba di rumah.

Ia rindu Sasuke.

Ia rindu kebahagiaannya dengan Sasuke _yang dulu_.

.

Bau alkohol merayap ke dalam indra penciumannya. Ia menebak, antara bir, anggur, atau wiski. Entahlah, Sakura tidak begitu hapal akan jenis-jenis minuman keras. Biasanya, orang itu dan bau itu akan ia sambut dengan cercaan. Sekejap emosi sudah sampai ke batas dan dia tak bisa menahan untuk melempar tatapan benci. Tetapi kali ini berbeda.

Senyum ada di wajah, tangannya tak sabar untuk memeluk pria ini. Dia yang telah melalui suka dan duka dengannya. Sasuke Uchiha yang selalu bertahan dengan segala tingkahnya yang irasional dan mudah terbawa perasaan. Sasuke _nya_ yang meyakinkan Sakura bahwa mereka bisa melalui semua kesulitan ini _berdua_.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke." Ucapan ini terlintas begitu saja di kepalanya.

Sasuke seperti tidak menyadari salam tersebut. Ia hanya melengos dan langsung menghempaskan diri ke sofa di ruang keluarga. Tetapi Sakura belum menyerah.

"Sasuke."

Nadanya frustrasi.

"Sasuke, lihat aku."

Baru kali itulah Sasuke melihat Sakura, lagi, setelah beberapa pertengkaran kecil dan bersloki-sloki minuman keras masuk ke tenggorokannya. Akhirnya dua pasang mata yang saling benci kembali bertatap muka. Sasuke, Sakura. Sakura, Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke menatapnya kosong, Sakura menatapnya dengan penuh rindu. Di apartemen mereka, di tengah gelapnya ruang, dan sinar rembulan yang melesak malu-malu, Sasuke tak bisa mengerti. Alkohol menguasai dirinya dan membuatnya ringan—tak bisa berpikir, setidaknya secara rasional.

"Ada apa? Mau mengajak bertengkar lagi?" tanya Sasuke ringan, seperti menanyakan cuaca pada seorang teman.

Namun Sakura hanya bisa menenggak ludah. Jawaban demikian seharusnya bisa membuat marah membuncah dan dadanya bergelora. Tetapi Sakura berusaha menahan. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua pertengkaran mereka. Sudah lelah dengan sikap saling abai satu sama lain. Keinginannya hanya satu…

"Aku… rindu kamu," bisik Sakura.

Bisikan tersebut selembut suara angin kala bergemerisik menyentuh dedaunan. Halus, sekadar lewat. Tetapi satu bisikan tersebut pun sudah membuat Sasuke membelalak. Kalau ini pengaruh alkohol, maka hari ini dia minum sungguh kelewat batas, pikirnya.

Apa yang meyakinkannya adalah melihat Sakura masih menatapnya. Berjalan pelan, lalu menghadap Sasuke dengan satu pertanyaan yang selama pertengkaran ini berlangsung, terus tertahan di ujung bibir tanpa pernah terucap.

"… Apa kau juga rindu… _aku_?"

Saat sebuah pelukan membuatnya tak bisa bernapas, matanya membelalak, dan ia bisa merasakan bibir Sasuke kembali memagut bibirnya setelah sekian lama, sepintas Sakura kembali mendapatkan jawabnya.

Mungkin… mereka hanya terlalu terbuai dengan rutinitas.

Dan melupakan jerit nurani yang tersimpan dalam hati.

 **-tamat-**


End file.
